Cold Winter Night
by aki no sama
Summary: Death fic. Song fic. Quatre marche dans la rue suite à un chagrin d'amour... note:je l'ai enlevée puis remise à cause des fautes


Titre : Cold Winter Night.

Petit one shot, song fic. (traduction de la chanson à la fin fin )

Disclamer: Les personnages de Gundam Wings ne sont pas à moi, grand bien leur face.

La chanson appartient au groupe Stratovarius.

Note : Je croit que la façon dont j'écrit est un peu bizarre à certain moment w

Encore pardon pour l'orthographe et merci à Néant qui m'a fait remarquer, lorsque je l'ai poster (y a 2jours) que c'était bourré de fautes, j'ai essayé de corrigé, j'espère que ce sera un peu mieux…

-------------o

-

**Un jeune homme aux allures d'ange marchais, seul par une froide nuit hivernal. Son nez enfoui dans son écharpe, les mains dans les poches, de longs sillons glacés sur les joues.**

**Ce jeune homme, sentait la tristesse…**

**Cella faisait environ une heure qu'il déambulait dans la rue de la mégalopole quand il décida de s'arrêter dans un parc, sur un banc. Il était frigorifier, ses lèvres devaient être bleu, ses mains rouges ainsi que ses oreilles.**

**Quatre, de son nom, était triste. Comment avait-il pu se tromper de cette façon ?**

**Il ne comprenait pas.**

_Summer's gone a while ago_

_The daylight dims away_

_I'm watching here how the snow begins to fall_

_Yesterday is like a dream_

_A memory in my head_

Like the life's gone behind the winter wall **Flash back**

**Quatre était un employer de bureau tous ce qui a de plus simple dans une entreprise d'informatique, la Wing Corporation. Son directeur, Heero Yuy, le Bill Gates des années 2090 ap. JC lui avait fait part d'un projet dont il lui avait confié la direction. Une telle promotion l'avait rendus heureux.**

**C'est alors qu'un nouvel employé du nom de Trowa Barton avait fait son arrivé. C'était un garçon un peu plus vieux que lui, le dépassant d'une bonne tête, sérieux dans son travaille, doué et peu bavard.**

**Ils avaient vite sympathisé et bien qu'à la base Quatre préférait les hommes bavards, drôles et bruns, il était tombé sous le charme de son collègue de bureau.**

**Ne sachant rien des préférences de ce dernier, il ne lui avait rien dit. De plus certes, il lui plaisait mal il n'en était pas amoureux pour autant.**

**Attirance** **n'égale** **pas amour.**

_I'm lighting up the candles and locking the door_

_Sitting by the fire_

_It's time to dream some more_

**Les jours, les semaines et les mois passèrent.**

**Le projet que Quatre s'était vu confier était terminé et son patron était content de son travail. Pour arroser cella il avait fait une petite fête avec ses amis et avait inviter Trowa, qui entre temps était devenus son supérieur suite à son excellant travaille sur le projet de rachat de la société Sank.**

**La fête battait de son plein quand Trowa invita Quatre à venir sur un balcon discuter avec lui.**

**La suite fut prévisible, l'aîné embrassa le cadet, qui céda tout de suite.**

_I have to find a way how to survive _

_I am surrounded by the starlight_

_I have to find the path_

_And to escape _

_From the cold winter nights_

_Winter nights_

**Une histoire commença.**

**1 mois… tout était parfait, amant attentionné, doué et gentil. Comme de juste Quatre tomba fou amoureux de lui.**

**2 mois… diminution d'attention, gentillesse toujours présente, absence certains soirs, aveuglement de l'amoureux.**

**3 mois… absences répétées, fréquente, illusions persistantes, amour infinie de l'un… mais pas de l'autre.**

**4 mois… « Je ne veux pas y croire, il ne me trompe pas, je l'aime et il m'aime » **

**5 mois… « Je ne le crois pas, Duo ment c'est pas possible… pourquoi ? »**

**Arrivé de preuves… miroir des illusions brisé…**

**Ame en morceaux.**

**Rupture, déchirante d'un coté, indifférente de l'autre.**

**Fin d'une histoire.**

**Fin du flash back.**

_And in the morning there's no trace of the sun_

_Just grey fog handing above my head _

_All the birds are quiet hiding in the wood_

_Can't see no movement are they all dead?_

**Comment avait-il pu se laisser entraîner si loin dans cette histoire ? Trowa était devenu en l'espace d'un seul petit mois son univers. Entre ses bras le paradis, près de lui le bonheur et loin de lui… l'enfer.**

**En y réfléchissant s'était flagrant… mais il n'avais rien voulu voir.**

**Duo l'avait prévenus, tôt.**

**Mais il ne l'avait pas cru… comme il le regrettait à présent.**

_I'm lighting up the candles and locking the door_

_Sitting by the fire_

_It's time to dream some more_

**Trowa ne l'avait jamais aimé, lui il l'avait plus qu'aimé et l'autre… rien même pas de l'affection.**

**« Tu était juste un très bon coup, l'un des meilleurs si ça peut te consoler »**

**Enfoiré ! Une phrase dite avec tant de facilité.**

_I have to find a way how to survive _

_I am surrounded by the starlight_

_I have to find the path_

_And to escape _

_From the cold winter nights_

_Winter nights_

**Maintenant il était la sur un banc froid, au beau milieu de Central Park, à 2 heure du matin… triste, détruit par une histoire qui n'avait jamais existée…**

**Quatre était éreinté ce soir.**

**Pleurer ça fatigue…**

**Ce soir il dormirait là, il n'avait plus la force bouger de toute façon.**

**Demain il oublierait tous, demain il recommencerait à zéro…**

_I have to find a way how to survive _

_I am surrounded by the starlight_

_I have to find the path_

_And to escape _

_From the cold winter nights_

_Winter nights_

Le lendemain alors qu'il nettoyait les allées du parc un jeune garçon aperçus un ange glacé par la neige, le visage éternellement triste.

Il n'avait pas réussit à trouver le moyen de s'échapper…

Winter nights 

-

-------------o

-

Encor une fic bien gaie .

Quand je la relis je voit pas bien le rapport avec la chanson, mais bon j'aime bien quand même, même si à la base je voulais faire autre chose

-

-----------------o

Voilà la traduction de la chanson par moi donc il y a peut-être (sûrement) des fautes de trad, je suis pas très doué mais j'adore traduire des chanson que j'aime ;p

L'été est parti depuis un moment

La lumière du jour s'obscurcit au loin

J'observe ici comment la neige commence à tomber

Hier était comme un rêve

Un souvenir dans ma tête

Comme la vie qui s'en va derrière le mur d'hiver

J'allume des bougies et ferme la porte à clé

Reposer par le feu

Il est temps de rêver un peu plus

Je dois trouver une manière de survivre

Je suis entouré par la lumière des étoiles

Je dois trouver le chemin

Et m'échapper

Des froides nuits d'hiver

Nuits d'hiver

Et le matin il n'y a aucune trace du soleil

Juste un brouillard gris s'accrochant au dessus de ma tête

Tous les oiseaux se sont cacher, silencieux dans les bois

On ne peut voir aucun mouvement , sont-ils tous mort ?

J'allume des bougies et ferme la porte à clé

Reposer par le feu

Il est temps de rêver un peu plus

Je dois trouver une manière de survivre

Je suis entouré par la lumière des étoiles

Je dois trouver le chemin

Et m'échapper

Des froides nuits d'hiver

Nuits d'hiver

Je dois trouver une manière de survivre

Je suis entouré par la lumière des étoiles

Je dois trouver le chemin

Et m'échapper

Des froides nuits d'hiver

Nuits d'hiver

Nuits d'hiver


End file.
